


Troika

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Condoms, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Druitt's return didn't just affect Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troika

**Author's Note:**

> No one actually says no, but the consent is still certainly dubious.

The night was warm, so Declan slept in the nude. The blankets were tangled around his waist, his arms at his sides. The noise that woke him was quiet enough that it could have simply been the old building settling on its foundation. He didn't move other than to open his eyes, his fingers tensing against the sheet in anticipation of reaching for his gun. He kept his breathing steady as tiredness fled, replaced by adrenaline, and he waited for the sound to repeat itself.

What happened next happened so fast that he couldn't even react to it. A hand clapped over his mouth and then a face appeared in the shadows over his. It seemed to spill out of the shadows, moonlight given form of a nightmare. The man's eyes were dark, his lips curled into a sinister grin as he rested one knee on the bed. The mattress sagged under his weight.

"I'm certain," he said in a civilized British tone, "that there is some sort of alert which you can sound that will bring James running. I'm also certain there's a way to bring James to this room post-haste. Something along the lines of... oh. Perhaps, 'Come here, Watson. I _need_ you.' Whatever the message, I suggest you send it now."

Declan slowly stretched his hand out to the nightstand. The man's eyes followed him and watched as he pressed a small button hidden underneath the lip of the table. The man's smile widened.

"Very good, young man. Now if I remove my hand, perhaps we could have a civilized conversation while we await James' arrival." He lifted his hand from Declan's mouth. "My name is John Druitt. Perhaps James has mentioned me. Ah." He chuckled at how Declan's eyes widened. "I see that he has. Wonderful. So you know what to expect from me. Tell me where your gun is. The one you were reaching for a moment ago."

"Under the mattress."

Druitt stretched to search for it, one eye remaining on Declan as he moved. He withdrew the gun, disabled it with a few deft flicks of his wrist, and dropped the pieces onto the floor. He rose from the bed and looked unabashedly at Declan's naked body. Declan had the urge to cover himself, but fought it. He wasn't going to cringe in front of this man.

"James always did know how to choose them."

There was a quiet knock on the door and Druitt smiled. He brought his hand to his lips and then vanished in a flash of black and pink smoke. Declan realized that sound, the sound of his transportation into the room, had been what woke him in the first place. He looked toward the door, about to warn James, when he heard the sound again from the hallway. James shouted, and the door was suddenly flung open. Druitt hurled James inside, his dressing gown flapping open to reveal he was wearing blue and white pinstriped pajamas under his chest-mounted life support. Declan moved to stop his fall, but James hit the edge of the bed before he could reach. James hit his knees, pressed against the side of the bed. He looked at Declan as Druitt calmly closed the door behind him.

"Declan... did he harm you?"

"Other than scarin' the living daylights out of me, no."

James turned and dropped onto his ass, his back against the bed as he looked up at Druitt. "Interesting trick, teleporting through the EM field."

"Hardly clever. You need to be more discerning when you hire your techs, dear boy." He knelt in front of James and smiled. "I've missed you, James. I knew that Helen must have warned you of my reemergence, so I thought I would pop by and pay you a visit."

"James..." Declan said.

"Easy, Declan."

"Yes. Easy, Declan." Druitt smirked as he looked up at Declan again.

James pushed himself into a straighter position so he wouldn't be slumped in front of his old nemesis. "What do you want, Druitt?"

Druitt reached out suddenly, causing James to flinch away. Druitt smiled and gently stroked the back of his finger over James' cheek. "I want... a taste of what we once had."

"You can't be serious." James' anger and frustration gave way to incredulity. "That was over a hundred years ago. It's in the past."

Druitt raised an eyebrow. "Is it? Is it _really_ in the past, James? Or did it lead you to Helen's bed for over a decade? Did it free you to explore your more base instincts? Do you deny that our nights together are the reason you came running when a naked young man called you?" He reached for the pocket of James' robe, digging into it to withdraw several condom wrappers. James curled his lips into a snarl of rage. "My. A full evening has been planned, I see. Well, don't let me stop you."

He grabbed the lapels of James' robe and lifted him to his feet. He dropped him on the bed, James' head landing on Declan's bare hip. "It's what you came for, and what I came to see. So let's not play games, my dear Dr. Watson. If you want me to leave this place as I found it, you know what it is I desire."

"What's he talking about?" Declan asked, his voice a whisper.

Druitt moved toward the foot of the bed. "I'm talking about the first time my cock touched his, inside the warm embrace of my fiancée's mouth. Her tongue sliding from him to me. I'm talking about the night James sodomized Helen while I... went in through the front door, shall I say?" He sneered and slipped out of his jacket. He dropped it on the arm of one chair and settled into the other. "I am talking about the night Helen watched James and I pleasure each other while she observed. I've often fantasized about replicating that night, but it was never the same. So now I can see what it's like on the other side. You and your lover, observed by an outsider." With no apparent shame, he unfastened his belt.

James turned to Declan, offering him the choice. They were hardly in a position to fight, and Declan could hardly hide the fact that Druitt's story had aroused him. Fight or fuck. Declan leaned forward and put his hand on James' neck, leaning forward and kissing him. James parted his lips for Declan's tongue, sliding across the tangled bedclothes to be nearer to him. He put his hands on Declan's chest and gently pushed him down, and Declan shifted position so that he could lay flat with his head on his pillow.

James slid his hand from Declan's knee, over his thigh, and gently cupped his growing cock in his hand. Declan closed his eyes, bending his knee and extending his leg out to one side so that James was lying in a triangle formed by his lower body. Declan was surprised that his momentum, as it were, wasn't hindered by the threatening man in the corner. The closest he'd ever gotten to exhibitionism was getting head outside of a club while another couple was fucking a few feet away. One of the men had caught Declan's eye and nodded a casual greeting, not slowing his thrusts. So Declan had just nodded back, put his hand on the back of his mate's head, and kept thrusting as well.

This, however, was wholly different.

James stroked him slowly as their kiss became more normal, both of them surrendering to the moment while forgetting the circumstances of it. Declan ran his hand over the familiar surface of James' breastplate, to the waistband of his pajamas. He pushed them down James' hips and immediately moved his hand forward, squeezing the fullness of James' cock with his hand. James responded by sweeping his thumb over the blunt head of Declan's erection, and both men moaned at the touch.

Declan opened his eyes when the kiss broke. He saw Druitt, the threat James had always warned him about, had pushed his pants down and was stroking himself as he watched them. His cock was long and slender, curving slightly to the left. The head was shaped like an arrowhead, vibrantly pink as he teased the bottom part of the shaft with two fingertips.

James eased back from Declan and carefully removed his life support. He kept the connections in place, attached by long cords, and unbuttoned his shirt. Declan helped him, easing the material around the contacts of his device until he was topless. Then he bowed, still stroking James, and kissed his nipples. James rolled onto his side and pushed his pants down and off. James then stretched out onto his stomach, knees slightly bent as Declan knelt behind him.

Declan picked up one of the condoms Druitt had tossed down, ripping the package open with his teeth. While he unrolled the rubber onto his erection, he sucked two fingers and pressed them against James' puckered entrance. He rubbed in slow circles as James thrust his hips, rubbing his cock against Declan's wrinkled bedclothes. As Declan moved closer, guiding James onto his lap, he heard the movement from Druitt.

The bald man rose and shed his jacket, leaving him in a skintight black sweater. He stepped out of his trousers and moved across the room, cock swinging like a bloodhound seeking a scent. He grabbed a handful of James' hair and lifted his head, presenting his erection to the prone man. James licked his lips, debating whether or not to take this step, and then took Druitt into his mouth. Druitt closed his eyes and rolled his head back on his shoulders, lips parted in a smile of pleasure. Declan pushed into James, slipping his hand around to grip James' cock as he rocked against him. The room filled with the sounds of their sex, Druitt's voice adding a deep baritone to the harmony. James cupped Druitt's balls as he pressed himself back against Declan, and Declan tried to imagine John Druitt and James Watson on either side of Helen Magnus like this. One deep inside of her sex, the other thrusting between her lips... the thought made him groan with desire and want.

Druitt was the first to come; it was copious and thick, and James sucked Druitt's cock to take as much of it into is mouth as possible. Declan watched him swallow, the pink of his tongue swirling over the head of Druitt's cock to gather the beads of come that were still appearing there. Declan moved faster, panting as sweat trickled down his chest. Druitt moved to the side of the bed and climbed onto the mattress.

He knelt behind Declan and reached around him to grab James' hips. As he pulled James back, he pressed forward, pinning Declan between them in a tight vice. Druitt's cock was semi-hard, and Declan clenched the cheeks of his ass around it. John hissed through his teeth as the three of them moved together, Druitt's fingers digging into James hard enough to leave bruises. Declan rolled his head back and Druitt bit his neck as James arched his spine and pressed himself firmly against Declan, sitting on his lap, Declan's cock buried all the way inside of him.

Declan cried out as he came. Druitt leaked some come, a meager amount considering his recent orgasm, and Declan felt James throbbing in his hand. He moved his hand to cup the tip of James and whispered, "C'mon, mate..." A moment later, his fingers and palm were covered with semen. When Druitt leaned back, Declan leaned forward and rested against the curve of James' back.

Druitt dressed, as if he had simply completed a business transaction. He turned to face them as he fastened his trousers. "Thank you for the distraction, gentlemen. I've been away far too long." He glanced toward the window, seeming to contemplate the skyline just visible through the glass. "Perhaps it's time to end my self-imposed exile. The world has become quite... interesting in my absence. Hm." He looked at them again and shrugged into his jacket. "Do see about your security, James. Outwitting you is no fun if there isn't a challenge."

He disappeared in a flash and, a moment later, it would have been easy to forget he'd ever been there. Declan and James remained in their post-coital clinch for several heartbeats before Declan pushed himself up. He helped James get back into his device, James' mind moving a million miles a minute.

"What now?"

"Now, we tear apart our technical support and see who has been bought off. Then we contact Helen Magnus. John was right about one thing; the world has definitely gotten more interesting." He cupped Declan's cheek for a moment, quickly kissed him, and stood to get to work. Declan ran his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting John Druitt's come as he rose and went to the closet. He had a feeling he'd gotten all the sleep he was going to get tonight.


End file.
